Dancing Ghosts
by Troid
Summary: Gardenia doesn't much like ghosts, but when she accompanies Fantina into the Old Chateau, what else could she find there? Why go there at all? I...I'm kind of busy today, Fantina... Gardenia/Fantina kink meme fill.


Prompt: "Gardenia hates ghosts. Fantina sets out to fix this. Fluffy love-times happen, pretty please?"

Pairing: Gardenia/Fantina

URL: thread=4329555#t4329555

Format for the URL is pokanon[dot]livejournal[dot]com[slash]1363[dot]html[question mark], followed by the above thread equals etc.

A/N: Usually I pair Gardenia with Fantina, but I liked this request too much to pass up. At the very least, I can say this fill acheived a good length... Oh, I abused my French so much in this fill.

* * *

><p>It was a bright, warm day in the city of Eterna, and good humor was in the air. One location, however, did not seem to share that sentiment: the neighboring Eterna Forest seemed to shrug off the sunlight that fell upon it, redirecting it to shine down instead on the two women who stood near its border.<p>

The taller of the two, who wore a slim, pale purple dress that was only several shades lighter than her well-styled hair, drew in a deep breath. "Ah, the air here is lovely! _Ma chère_ Gardenia, I so love visiting your city."

"Thank you, Fantina," replied the other, who was herself dressed more practically, and, fittingly, in earth tones. "It's always great to see you."

"What shall we do this afternoon?" said the Hearthome Gym Leader in her deep, rich voice, with more than a hint of accent present. "I am here for the week, and I must see more of this beautiful place."

"Eh?" The Grass-type Trainer was surprised. "The two of us? Wouldn't you rather...?"

"Abandon your company? _Mais non._ I am grateful, me!" She winked at Gardenia. "I absolutely insist upon accompanying you."

"Well, all right..." Gardenia looked mortified the next second. "I mean, yes! Excuse me, I didn't mean to sound like...like I don't appreciate your company. Because I do. I—"

"Hush," said Fantina gently, and then she chuckled. "Hmhmm, this is a reason I like the English language. In French, we have no, how do you say, _nice_ way to quiet others. I like that in English, there is a word that _sans contexte_ says 'be quiet' in a polite manner. You speak a wonderful language."

"Um." Gardenia blushed, and felt silly immediately afterward. Was she blushing because her language had been paid a compliment? "S-so... Where do you want to go?"

"You are in charge, _cherie!_" Fantina smiled and linked arms with Gardenia. "I shall go with you wherever you wish that we go." She noticed the other woman's hesitation. "Is something amiss?"

"Eterna Forest is nice this time of year," said Gardenia, a little too fast. "No; I'm fine, thanks." _What is wrong with me?_

"Then, _cherie_, we shall dance our way there! Allons-y!/i"

"Um...I don't dance..."

"Silly child," chuckled Fantina, her laughter having finally petered out well on their way into the forest. "Of course I did not mean literally that we would dance, but this thing you said, 'I do not dance?' _C'est ridicule!_"

"Why?" muttered Gardenia, who after two minutes of Fantina's laughter was beginning to doubt the heat would ever leave her face.

"Because, _mon petit chou-fleur_, everyone dances! When you think 'to dance,' you think a ballroom and a partner and a crowd, and you think 'I do not dance.' But can you tell me that you do not dance when you are alone? That you have never stepped from the shower and sung a little song and danced before you clothed yourself?"

Gardenia laughed nervously, and fingered her shawl as though it were all that separated her from nakedness. "I don't know, maybe..."

They walked in silence for a while, Fantina gazing around at the magnificent summer finery of the woods and spotting time and again a forest Pokémon darting among the trees, while Gardenia's line of sight rarely left the ground. The Eterna Gym Leader couldn't figure out why she was so flustered, and she was aware that she was doing a terrible job of hiding it from Fantina. Indeed, it wasn't long before the older woman remarked, "I feel that you are not enjoying yourself." She looked at Gardenia with concern. "Were you planning something else for this afternoon? Did I press you too hard to join me?"

"No, nothing like that!" exclaimed Gardenia. "I just...um..."

"I understand. It is—as _you_ say—a _je ne sais quoi!_"

_Had it really all started because Fantina had said she spoke a wonderful language?_ Gardenia shook those thoughts from her head, determined to focus on having a good time with the visiting Gym Leader. She was about to suggest they visit a particularly pretty grove she knew of when Fantina gasped and said, "_Mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce que c'est?_"

Brushing aside a weave of vines and branches, Fantina stepped through to behold what she had spied through its cracks: a grand manor, its fine wooden craft long fallen into disrepair, tucked away in a dark corner of the forest. Gardenia followed her, eyeing the dilapidated structure uneasily.

Fantina, however, was thrilled. "How old, how noble! What a sight, and in such a place unexpected!"

"That's the Old Chateau," murmured Gardenia. "But there are ghosts in there."

"_Vraiment?_" Fantina turned to her, astonished. "That is even better!"

"Oh." _Right. Ghost-type Gym leader. How did I forget that?_

"_Un château_, eh?" Fantina grinned. "We absolutely must explore it!"

Gardenia's heart nearly shut down. "What? Explore it?"

Her eyes must have been open a little too wide, because Fantina laughed deeply and said, "You mean to tell me that you have known of the existence of _nos petit château_, and you have not ventured inside?"

"Well, I'm a Gym Leader, so I'm pretty busy a lot of the time," said Gardenia, not meeting Fantina's eye. "You know how it is, haha..."

Fantina gazed at her for a moment. "_Mon petit chou-fleur_, you do not tell me that you are afraid of ghosts?"

"I'm not!" protested Gardenia, conveniently distracted by something else the woman had said. "I'm sorry, but what do you keep calling me? Something flower?" She sounded almost hopeful.

"Flower...? Oh!" Fantina laughed. "Hohoho, _mon chou-fleur_; it is a term of endearment."

"But what does it translate to?"

"_Ma chère_, is it necessary that you are so literal?" There was a pause. "_En anglais_, it means 'my little cabbage.'"

"Cabbage? But..._fleur_ means flower, right?"

"Yes, cherie. But in French sky means _le ciel_ and dive means _plonger_, but to skydive is not '_ciel-plonger_.'"

Before Gardenia could think of a response, Fantina had taken her hand and was leading her toward the Old Chateau. "Come, _mon chou-fleur_. _Le château_ us awaits!"

They approached the Chateau, Fantina unsurprisingly in the lead, passing its rusted and broken gates and reaching the vine-swathed, crumbling façade. The once-grand doors opened at the Hearthome Leader's touch with a _creeeaak_ worthy of their appearance, and Fantina stepped inside. Gardenia was less eager to enter, but when the older woman beckoned to her, she reluctantly moved forward and over the threshold.

Inside the air was musty yet somehow chillier than the shady forest outside, and laced with a subtle hint of mystery. Within the entryway was a large room which faced a balcony, doors atop it as well as in each of the lower walls; everything was draped in faded red that only sporadically hid the dusty floorboards and other decrepit woodwork. Gardenia thought she could she see some rotting boards here and there, and was about to bring it up as a great reason why they should leave when Fantina abruptly spun to face her, almost pirouetting, and put her hands on Gardenia's shoulders. "_Cherie,_ having fear of ghosts, that is not right. Today we shall explore so you can overcome that silly fright."

"Hey..." Gardenia was indignant, but for some reason she couldn't come up with anything angry to say. "...I'm not silly." _Nononono did I just say that?_ She cleared her throat and tried again. "I don't like ghosts because they play mean tricks and try to scare you. I'm a Grass-type Trainer, so I like things that are earthly and natural, and ghosts aren't."

She was congratulating herself on the very well-put and professional explanation, but Fantina's throaty laugh caught her off-guard again. "Before we begin to explore, I would like you to meet one of _mes amis._" She produced a Poké Ball and tossed it gracefully into the air, where it opened and released—

Gardenia shut her eyes and reflexively clutched Fantina's arm before the Pokémon had even been revealed. "I don't want to!"

Smiling, Fantina gently swiveled her in the direction of the Pokémon. "_Regarde, s'il te-plait._ Please."

Gardenia, at Fantina's coaxing, slowly opened her eyes. Floating before her she saw a fat, purple Pokémon that resembled nothing so much as a hot-air balloon. There was a cloud of fluffy white atop it, and lazily drifting streamers or wings trailed from its body. It had two small red dots for eyes and a...mouth?...comprised of a thick yellow X shape. Gardenia couldn't help her mortifying first thought that the creature was actually kind of cute.

"He is not scary, no?" asked Fantina. "His name is Loony."

Gardenia couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing. "Ha ha ha! He's just—just—so funny looking! He _looks_ like a Loony!" Loony showed no sign of offense at the young woman's laughter, continuing his benign hovering.

"A moment ago he was too frightening even to look at," chuckled Fantina. "_Voilà, ma chère,_ you are making progress."

"Ahahaha..." Gardenia grinned sheepishly. "S-so, no need to explore, right?"

"_Mais si!_ Our evening has not yet begun!"

Taking Gardenia's hand in her own, she took a gliding step over the threadbare carpet and twirled once. "While we are at it, I think we should dance."

Gardenia reddened immediately as she was drawn along with Fantina's steps. She was about to protest, but stayed silent as she found herself beginning to enjoy the flow, the rhythm. Joining their free hands, she let herself go, beginning to feel a sense of excitement she generally felt only when among flowers and nature. It wasn't the Old Chateau—it was Fantina. Loony swayed along with their movements.

The brunette began to take control of their dance, much to Fantina's delight. Gardenia could picture the room in its former glory, host to a fantastic ball, and they were the center of attention. She lost herself in that fantasy, until at last in a whirling motion she pulled Fantina low into her waiting arms. The ghost of a chorus of applause rang in her head.

"It is good to see you this way, _ma mignonette_," said Fantina, and the spell was broken, and Gardenia quickly pulled Fantina upright with a nervous apology. But the woman shook her head. "You have no need of apologies. You were alive! This is your passion for nature, simply in a different form."

Out of breath and flushed both from the dance and embarrassment, Gardenia didn't respond. She was saved the trouble as a deep, moaning sound issued from one of the many dark passageways.

Gardenia again held onto Fantina. "What was that?"

"_C'est une mystère,_" replied Fantina, her crystal-violet eyes gleaming. She kissed Gardenia softly on the forearm. "Investigate with me, and I will have a reward for you..."

Gardenia felt some wires in her head yank loose at the light touch, and she heard herself saying, "Okay" before any power of thought returned. _Pull yourself together!_ she admonished.

"_Alors,_ we go to explore!" Fantina recalled the Drifblim to his Poké Ball, and they set off down the corridor whence the sound had come. On the way, they heard it again, and Gardenia shivered.

Fantina noticed and put an arm around her. "We are in it now, eh? No turning back!" Seeing Gardenia wasn't exactly cheered, she went on. _Vous avez ma parole:_ you will find nothing scarier than Loony in this _château._" That made the younger woman crack a smile, nervous but a smile nonetheless.

They entered a hallway lined with nondescript doorways on either side, and Fantina immediately led them to one nearby on the right. "It is here."

"What is?" Gardenia looked uneasily at the wooden portal.

Fantina shrugged. "_Chaipa._"

"Huh?"

"_Je ne sais pas,_" said Fantina, enunciating each word clearly. "_Chaipa._ I do not know."

"Aren't you even a little scared?"

"I am excited! Something new you awaits behind this door."

"M-me?" Gardenia tried to keep her voice confident. "I mean, don't you want to see what it is, too?"

"I will...after you have seen it."

Gardenia swallowed and stepped forward, pushing open the door and walking into a room that in truth fell short of expectations. It was small, boxy, and populated only by a television set and dirt. The Grass-type expert glanced around, but there was nothing to explain the creepy noise.

Then, the television screen suddenly flickered to life.

There was only a staticy interference pattern displayed, along with a rush of white noise, but Gardenia found herself drawn inexorably closer to the flickering light, heart pounding, limbs shaking. It was as if the television was staring at her. She stood in front of it and waited. And waited. And...

All frightened anticipation had left her by that point, but she couldn't help drawing in a sharp breath as Fantina leaned over her shoulder. The elegant Leader had approached without making a sound (_but how was that possible on the creaky floorboards?_). She said, in an excellent imitation of a Sinnoh accent, "Is there anything good on?"

Gardenia cracked up, the tension of the moment deflating completely and the unsettling atmosphere of the Chateau itself fading. Struggling to keep a straight face, Gardenia quipped "I think they forgot to pay their cable bill." Both women were laughing tearfully when the TV set began to shake. Immediately their laughter ceased, and Gardenia found herself regarding the screen with a mixture of apprehension and excitement.

Through the screen itself burst a small orange Pokémon, roughly shaped like a teardrop, with large blue eyes a small arms jagged and insubstantial like sparks or lightning. It flew forward and stopped inches from their faces, 'arms' raised, and made a whirring noise.

Gardenia gave it a once-over. "That's not so bad."

"_Et voilà._ It is a Rotom," said Fantina. "A somewhat rare Pokémon."

The little lightbulb waved its arms and whirred insistently, giving up when Gardenia poked it with her index finger and said, "It's cute too, in a creepy kind of way." Sulking somewhat at its failed scare attempt, the Rotom turned and vanished into the TV, which switched itself off.

"These ghosts aren't so bad, I guess," said Gardenia. "That one was just trying to have fun...but don't some of them play mean tricks on people, and haunt them and things like that?"

"Some of them," replied Fantina. "They are the, as you say, bad eggs." She smiled at the phrase. "_Les oeufs mauvais._"

"Um...so..." Gardenia coughed. "You said you had a reward...for me...?"

"_Bien sûr!_ Indeed I have a reward for you," said Fantina, and she wrapped her arms around Gardenia.

"For always welcoming me to your wonderful city, for exploring this _château_ with me, for your exquisite dancing, and for your courage to enter this room, _merci._" She drew Gardenia closer. "You will not object if I show my appreciation?"

"I wouldn't mind it," mumbled Gardenia, and she leaned forward the last few inches and kissed Fantina.

"Hmmm." Fantina sighed as they broke apart. "You are a good kisser. I should know...I am French, after all." She brought their lips together a second time, a third, a fourth. They stayed that way, earthy brown locked with pastel violet, lost in each other, until the moon had finished its climb in the sky outside. Never mind the painting on the wall that watched with glowing red eyes...

As they exited the Old Chateau, hand in hand, Gardenia couldn't help a long sigh of relief. "I still don't think I could deal with the really scary ghosts, like a Gengar."

"We have time, _cherie,_" said Fantina with a smile. "_S'il te-plait,_ may I sleep tonight at your home?"

"S-sure," said Gardenia, her blush mercifully hidden by the dark forest. "I...uh...only have one bed."

They stood in silence before the Chateau until Gardenia spoke again. "You know, what really worries me... What if there was a Pokémon that was Grass- _and_ Ghost-type? It'd be so confusing..."

Fantina laughed throatily. "_Mon petit chou-fleur,_ such a thing would be like our child! How could you not love it?"

Gardenia thought she felt her heart skip a beat at the words _our child,_ but something else caught her attention. "Hey, look look look!" said Gardenia quickly, her voice hushed. She pointed. "There!"

By the side of the Old Chateau was a small, indistinct silhouette. It appeared at first to be a plant, but as they looked on, it began to move, swaying side to side and then beginning to twirl gracefully—it was dancing.

"I think it's a Bellossom," whispered Gardenia. "It looks different, though. I want to see if I..."

But even as she took a step towards the Pokémon, it moved away. They watched as its silhouette moved to the wall of the Chateau, seeming to linger there for a second before moving to it...and into it?

The shape had vanished. Gardenia stared for several seconds, then turned to Fantina. "_You don't think...?_"

Fantina smiled inscrutably and squeezed Gardenia's shoulder. "_C'est une mystère, ma chère._"


End file.
